


Insanity

by Dawn Cunningham (Delta_Dawn)



Series: Highlander stories with Tessa [19]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Dawn/pseuds/Dawn%20Cunningham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way to describe this little snippet without giving it away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

Insanity by Dawn Cunningham

Disclaimers:

All characters belong to Rysher. I'm just borrowing them and not getting paid for it.

Do not post or publish this story anywhere else, without my express permission. Feel free to share it with others as long as the disclaimers remain intact. 

I'm not sure if the title is about the story or based on my state of mind.

This snippet has not been beta read. All mistakes are mine.

************ 

Insanity by Dawn Cunningham

Duncan MacLeod recognized the signs. No other sword-wielding Immortal had ever inspired the same unreasoning fear deep within him. His instincts told him to flee, and he pushed back his chair intent on doing that. Then his eyes came to rest on the other occupant of the table--Richie Ryan. 

For a very brief moment, he considering letting the young man stay behind to face the demon. If he survived, maybe he would learn to be more wary. His sense of fair play refused to let him, though. Richie was too young, too naive, to know what he was facing.

"Let's go, Richie," he said urgently.

The young man looked up from his breakfast with a confused look on his face. "Go where?"

"We have to leave, *now*! I don't have time to explain."

His tone must have conveyed the urgency of the situation because Richie pushed himself away from the table. "What is it? Another Immortal?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, it's much worse than that." He put a guiding hand on Richie's shoulder and pushed him toward the backdoor. "Hurry up!"

"But what about-" 

"Richie, shut up!" Duncan cut him off, glancing back to see if he'd been heard. "I'll explain it all once we get away from here."

He thought they were going to get away--they'd reached the backdoor without notice. Duncan unlocked the deadbolt as quietly as he could, then reached for the doorknob.

"Hold it right there!" The challenge seemed to hang in the air.

Duncan spun around and took in his foe. His knees trembled slightly at the unholy fever that seemed to fill his opponent's eyes. The weapons the other carried sent waves of terror through him. He shot a sideways glance at Richie, but he didn't seem to realize the amount of trouble they were in.

"Where did you think you were going?"

"Uh... we were just going out to get something," Duncan said, trying, but failing, to come up with a good excuse.

"Well, it can wait. Today we are going to do spring cleaning," Tessa said as she handed the buckets and rags to the two men. "We will start in the kitchen."

The end.

One guess what I've been doing.


End file.
